cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
BAD AMY
A PANDA WAS BORN.... Amanda Kylee Badoli, '''is an American female professional wrestler, better known as her ring name ''BAD AMY'". She Was born in January 17, 2000. Her Childhood is a mystery, as she's been Raised by her Mom, And Brother. She's been a Fan of Wrestling Since 2005, where her friend, Caleb, Told Her about The Undertaker. And So Amanda Watches Wrestling on a Weekly Basis, Including TNA, And WWE, And Sometimes Indie Shows. Jimmy Havoc was her favorite. She was in the 2nd Grade Where She Decided to start Wrestling, But since she's like 8 Yrs Old at the time, she can't take any classes. So, she waited until 2014 in Middle School to Be in a Varsity Wrestling Team in Miller Grove Middle School. Although She Didn't Win Anything And Sooner Kicked out in Wrestling Class. Her Brother Kyriq Williams, Better known as '''KVLI3N (KALIEN)', His Friends ROB (Robert Pruitt), And LENNY (Lenny Corpse) Teach Her the Art of Professional Wrestling. W3IRD GVNG Before She was BAD AMY, She was THIS BAD ACCOVNT. It has been a running gag for 3 years now. The name meaning is supposed sound Stupid. AMY does have weird sense of humor. The Name came from her username Of a Virtual World app called "Avakin Life". She got popular off the Name Alone, because no one knows what it means. She Says That she Thought it was Funny. Like, The Name sounds like a Bad Person, but She's a Nice Person. Anyway, While KVLI3N, And the rest of her friends teach her about wrestling, They try to get ahead, too. So They Created a Pack Called W3IRD GVNG. is Weird gang, But spelled weird. All Four of them Spend their time doing Art, And Wrestling on the SIde. They Post Some of them on instagram. But Amy's Art Became more popular out of the Three. She's really Grateful to have them in her life. She owes them a lot. BORN DEAD & LIV BAD AMY Has a Rough Couple of Years ever since she graduated. Being Depressed Since the days in Middle School, Amy Worked at a carnival as a Face painter in Atlanta Along with her Sidekick, Akari Star, who met on Avakin Life, Along with Co-Workers, Selina Salas, And Crystal. She spends her time Drawing pictures of herself and her wildest dreams. she puts them in her notebook, she still use it 'til this day. In Her free time, She Starts doing Graffiti Art although Downtown. And after she finishes, she always wrote "Amy Was Here". Her Art symbolizes her personal Feelings about, Hatred, Happiness, Life, And Suicide. She Felt like The World is a Toxic Place, and She Wishes that Anarchy, or The Revolution Happening at some point of time. Yea, She was Really under A Lot of Stress So Much, is Frightening. She Usually Smokes Weed to Ease the Pain, Or Beat Up Broken Cars In a Junkyard, Where She's been Living Before Moving in with KVLI3N. She Express her Way of Thinking With Lyrical Rap And Rock Music from Rappers And Singers like Denzel Curry, Flatbush Zombies, Bring me the Horizon, Linkin Park, And Eminem. She Paints Herself to Make her feel like She's inhuman, That's why she claims to be an Alien. With That Mindset, She Doesn't want to be anyone to Compare her to Anybody. After Decided to Leave her Job and Live in a Junkyard for a few months, She learns about meditation And Learning Wrestling with A Ring That's made out of A Bunch of Mattresses. Soon, Akari Found her, and trains with her. THE BEGINNING OF A PURGE HER FIRST MATCH Her First Match was Non-Televised but is all over Youtube. She Faced a Wrestler named Sookie.... That's it just Sookie. Her match sucked, And She Lost, after the match, Amy Snapped, and Beats sookie Up for a long time. She Also, Grabbed a Bat that's been hanged up on a Wall, and Smashes her face, Causing her to bleed. She Continued Smashing her Face in, until the Cops Showed up, and Put her in Handcuffs. Amy was Charged for assault, but the charges are dropped The Next Day once the police found out that it's a wrestling show. After that, She's Been having CZW-like matches. THE REBEL COSPLAYER Soon, The CAWmmunity has been Introduced to AMY. She joined, Only to show off her ring gear skills, AMY is known for way of outfits and ring gear. She Cosplays in every turn. in a interview, she says " I Been cosplaying since the the first spiderman movie. I never seen nobody in Wrestler dresses up as a superhero, except for the hurricane...but is not important. Maybe i wasn't into it that much and try to be like somebody else. I Actually wore a Freakin' Mini Skirt and it sucks. when i was into wrestling in like 2017, i thought if Leva Bates do it, why cant me? and everyone seem to love it, i guess." '''That Said, she started dressing up her ring gear that's based on Teen Titans, Mick Foley, Wonder Woman, Chloe Price, Harley Quinn, Joker, etc. '''THE BIRTH OF ''DIE AMY DIE" She's been creating a lot of buzz. And So, she got signed with Efeds, stating with WDW. Then, she worked With HXW, giving her a proper Career. After That. She Signed With NXW, Which she Met Victoria Riley for the First time. When she Signed To MFW, And EWWF, she met a Female Wrestlers who helped her get ahead, like Dakota Wheeler, And Sara Sycho, which at the time, they in a group called DIRE. Since Her Wrestling career isn't really taken off, she made T-shirts for Other Wrestlers, and become very noticeable to the CAWmunity. She Started making Logos for Sara Sycho, The Switchblade Saints, Kairi Brooks, and More. Then, she got signed to CAW, a local indie Efed in the community, And for a short period of time, she Became the CAW Women's Champion. Her title reign Helped her more, as She Starts wrestling in PPVs and Special Events. Now That her Wrestling Career is still going, What's Next for her? Well, A Series of Crazy Ass Deathmatches! She always into a violent environment, filled with Blood, Rage, and High Risk Injuries. She love to be involve in a CZW-like Match to gas her up. She sometimes lives in a Junkyard because she was Homesick. Her Favorite Wrestler is Jimmy Havoc, and He Has A Shirt that says DIE HAVOC DIE. So, she came up with her own spin of the phrase, and rolls with it Til' this day. Months Later, She Joined GPW, After her Win at their invitational in order to have a contract. Her Time there was A rocky Start, As she was Working on Edge, Which Kinda GPW's version of NXT. Time goes by, She competed in a Tournament to Crown The GPW Women's Champion, which was Vacant at the time. She won the Tournament, And Won her first World Title At Grand Prix Torque at London. She Said that GPW Helped her out Alot. HER TIME IN HER YARD When, she joined the CAWmunity, She wonders if she can handle herself. It Seems like people can make her feel like she's belong, and that's exactly what happened. Months Later, she Met Faith Riley, and Was Dating her for months until they Got Married. the marriage lasted for months, after Amy found out That Faith Cheated on Her, which causes tension. By the time typing this, She's Friends with Faith now. Now, She's Own her own Junkyard, with a House so That her Friends can Join the Fun. Life is Good for Her. After her Divorce, she felt like she doesn't have to date to be happy. So, she Hangs out with Her friends in the circus she works before. Mostly Akari Star. As Time progresses, She's been Expressing her Creativity, With Her Art called ''#BADART", where she used in her ring gear from time, to time. Then, She Dated Jaycee Brite, Who's been Friends with Amy Months before. They Were Married on March 17, 2019, And things were Great. TAG TEAMS DIRE -Group Made by Dakota Wheeler -Members: Amy, Dakota Wheeler, Sara Sycho, Blood Rage , Debra O' Reilly , And Samantha Young -Day She Joined: December 2018 DIRE is a Group made by Leader Dakota Wheeler. With Members Sara Sycho, And Debra O' Reilly. Around The Time Amy was in MFW, Dakota Wants Amy to Join, And She Accepted. Amy Fit right in with the group, Winning Matches With their help. Amy Said Joining DIRE helped her out so much, as She became WDW Women's Intercontinental Champion. Amy then Convince Them to join NXW, and they did, Being Dominant In House Shows. Time Past, DIRE recruited Rage Wilcox, Better Known now as Blood Rage, And She Teams With Amy most of the time. Soon Debra O' Reilly Joined the fray, And The Full Group Has Came Together. Now That DIRE is Still Going on, I wonder Who Can Handle Them? Update: Samantha Young Joined PANDAxKITTY -Tag Team With Sara Sycho -Debut: 2019 DHW Best Of The Young Dragons -1x OPW Tag Team Champions Before She Joined DIRE, Amy Met Sara Sycho, Who's known To Eat A Lot of Cookies. Amy And Sara Has a Fun Friendship That People Say It's Cute. The Friendship Started when Amy Made A Logo for Sara, And Created The Phrase "Cookie Club", Which is her first Logo she made for somebody, Sara Shows her Appreciation By Wearing the Shirt with her Logo On it, Which Amy was Truly Grateful. Months Later, Amy Decided To Make "Sychomania", Her Second Logo out of Her. Of Course Sara was Surprised, And Wear It. Amy Decided That Her and Sara Should Team Up. Thus Creating PANDAxKITTY. The Name Came From The Fact Amy's Favorite animal is a Panda, And Sara's Animal Is a Kitten, Or She Uses A Lot of Kitten Emojis. And So, They Teamed Up, Being the Sasha and Bayley in the CAWmunity. They Debuted in 2019 DHW Best Of The Young Dragons, 'Where They Defeated Hounds of Justice. Then in 'OPW Clash Of The Conquerors, Where The Won The Tag Team Titles. WHAT NOW.... Amy Never thought that all these things would happen in her life. Most people say the She's the most Unique CAW in the community". Amy honestly doesn't believe that she's unique, because she thinks that there's a lot of people in the community that can be unique themselves. She just have a Creative Imagination that's different that nobody in the Community has seen in a while. She Doesn't believe of Just being Positive, Cause Sometimes, it's Hell to be Happy, But She believes that this Community would be better, if The Community would just come together as a Unit. Her goal in Life is for people to Love her, for her, regardless of her act. She Worked Hard, to be there with ppl. She also tries to be Cool, and Calm when times get Serious. And She pretty sure has Earns the Trust of everybody, So, Regardless of how Everyone feels about her, She Cares... And She wouldn't Be in this State without Them. 'You Know, there will be times that I Can look back at some of the things i done, and Just say 'Wow'. Cause Life's Short sometimes, And.... I Can Live how i want. So is fitting that Everyone Can ,Live how they want. Funny How Things just Happen With a Snap of a finger. Lol" __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:CAWmunity Category:Wrestling Category:WWE' Category:Roleplaying Category:BAD AMY Category:Woman Wrestler Category:Wrestler